


thirty ways

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: M/M, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: The world's lacking in Cauthor smut, so here's thirty chapters worth of requests from readers about that smutty smutty goodness they'd want to see for this couple!





	1. rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonDrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDrama/gifts).

take a fucking sip babes i'm gonna finally write as much nsfw content as i can for this couple

**The Rules (TM)**

1\. Please specify which of them you want to be on the receiving end (i.e. is Rand or Mat gonna be the one with raw dong shoved up his ass)

2\. I'm only taking thirty requests for this couple.

3\. Format your request along the lines of something like this:

\- Prompt. Can be one-word prompt or something more specific

\- Who's going to be on the giving end and/or on the receiving end

\- When in the series this would take place, or if this an AU

4\. Because I can't write long stuff for shit I'm going to try writing said "long stuff for shit" this time! i.e. significantly longer oneshots as opposed to what I've posted as of late.

5\. If any warnings apply, they will be posted at the top of each chapter in the notes section.

Thanks for reading through and drop a request if you've got anything you wanna see! ;3


	2. stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TheMerp.
> 
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Other notes: I hope you like Mat power-bottoming. Because I sure do lawl<s></s>

Mat sat solitary in the corner of the bar, scanning the room with a wary eye. He should have been enjoying himself. Light know how long it had been since he'd stopped down here. He'd found some girls who'd been willing to dance with him only a few moments ago. The food here wasn't bad, the drink even better. Yet here he was, collapsed onto a chair, feeling... disappointed. He should have been enjoying himself at this tavern, with all the commotion and laughter and drink. But he wasn't.

And he knew why. It was all because of Rand. Rand, with that damned bright smile and shining gray eyes who'd pledged that they were all in this together, following Moiraine and the others through the world beyond the comfort and home that was the Two Rivers. He thought they'd be home in a matter of days or weeks, only to be whisked off farther than any of them would have liked. And even after everything they'd seen up to this point, Mat still feared that Rand would end up leaving them far behind. He'd thought to forget these things here but the thought still would not go away.

He found Rand soon enough. The redhead was dancing in the middle of the tavern with some village girl Mat could not name. While he laughed, it was far too artificial. He smiled, but it was a false grin that was plastered to his face. The Rand that occupied the oppressive, closed-in space of the tavern was not the Rand Al'Thor that Mat knew and loved. Or, perhaps, hated: He hated the Rand that might leave him at the slightest moment.

His gaze hardened and his fingertips gripped the table he sat at a little too harshly. Mat couldn't stand to be alone. He'd have to do something so that wouldn't happen.

And then a sudden thought came to him. It was a spontaneous one, but there was a hint of a chance that it would work. His grip on the table eased and he shifted his seat. Perhaps...?

Yes. He would try, at least.

A grin light up his face. It might not go exactly the way he planned it do, but it wasn't as if he hadn't tried it out before. And if Rand didn't want it, he would leave him be. It'd still be fun for one night, though.

Mat did not have to wait for very long before Rand found him near the back of the tavern. Even though his face was flushed from the movement of having just danced, he still looked beautiful. He pulled up a chair and seated himself across from Mat, eyelids drooping and mouth set into a contented little smile.

"Tired?" Rand asked him. Light, he'd noticed the disgruntled expression set on Mat's face. So he shook his head and let out a sigh, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Bored is more like it. Was actually hoping you'd stop by. Mingled a bit before, but nothing I found really interesting." He shifted in his seat, brushing his knees against Rand's.

"Can't find Perrin?" Rand asked. He leaned forward to rest his chin in his hand. There was a moment of comfort for Mat and he had to fight down the urge to blush, but that urge quickly vanished when he thought that perhaps he might not feel those moments of comfort again if Rand left. He had to do something to make sure he stayed.

So he decided that two could play at this game, and pressed his knee just a tad closer against Rand's beneath the table. He reached for the half-drained cup of beer he'd set down and took a gulp. It tasted horrible, but he'd have fun playing dumb.

"No, I can't." He raised his lips into a smirk.

"Well, we still have the rest of the night. Would you want to dance with me?"

"I'd be happy to."

Something tugged inside of Mat when he slipped his hand into Rand's. They certainly did have the rest of the night, but like all good times it would inevitably end. The thought of an ending made Mat feel sick, and that was when he decided he needed to stop playing games of knee-bumping and sly smiles. No, he had to be forward.

But just how forward Mat had to be was lost on him when the two got up and began to dance. There was a moment where Mat lapsed into happiness - he knew it wouldn't last - at the fact that he was at least here with Rand now. Worrying about Rand leaving could wait. For the moment they would just dance together in the stiflingly hot tavern, pretending that they didn't have a care in the world.

Then Mat stumbled and Rand fell back into the chair he'd just been sitting in, dragging Mat into his lap.

That was the moment Mat decided he did not need to worry anymore.

He reached down a hand to stroke at Rand's cheek gently, then moving on to stroke at his hair. With his free hand he moved his hand down to Rand's neck, trailing his fingers over the skin that was exposed and then tightly gripping at the collar of his shirt. Rand pressed his lips together, squinting up at Mat as he pondered what to say, and then he responded with, "Didn't think you were this clumsy."

Hmmph.

A little peeved, Mat shifted his position so that his knee nudged ever so slightly between Rand's legs. A part of him wondered whether or not people would see them, but he brushed that thought aside. "So maybe I am. Burn me."

He watched the redhead's eyes go wide for a moment, feeling him clench beneath him. Rand knew what he was up to, and was losing his composure - Good. That was what Mat wanted.

Rand reached up to cup Mat's cheeks, pulling his face close. He set his face into a stern look, gazing up at Mat with narrowed gray eyes. When he spoke at last, his voice was dangerously quiet and terse, a taut whisper.

"I think we should take this somewhere else."

* * *

Rand practically dragged Mat out of there, although Mat was willing to go. Once they were alone he pinned Mat up against the wall by his shoulders. Feigning innocence, Mat stared up at him.

"...You were saying?"

Rand leaned down and removed one hand from Mat's wrists to cup his face, and then claimed his lips in a kiss. He tasted sweet, like the honey-flavored mead they'd been drinking only moments prior. And in spite of the fervency of his kissing Rand was gentle, tongue swiping just past Mat's lips - a bit too gentle for his liking.

Stumbling a little he managed to kick off his boots before he knocked Rand down onto the bed, scrabbling to get on top of him. Mat's kissing was hot and slick and desperate, gripping Rand closer to him by his shirt. He was hungry and impossibly needy in his exploring the crevices of Rand's mouth, swallowing up the little noises of pleasure Rand let out. He could feel Rand squirming beneath him, bucking his hips against Mat's, and it was only when he felt like his lungs would collapse from not bothering to breathe that Mat pulled away.

"I want you," he murmured, pressing his hands against the redhead's face. Then he thought to add, "But only if you want me."

"And I do." Rand inhaled, and sat up to lean over to tilt up Mat by his chin, leaning over to press soft, hungry kisses from his jaw to his neck. As he moved his mouth against Mat, red hair ticklish on his exposed skin, he began to get a little rougher - scraping his teeth and sucking long enough to leave faint, pink marks still damp with saliva.

Mat groaned, knotting his fingers into Rand's hair and feeling a jolt of pleasure go through him. This was what he'd wanted. His breath hitched when Rand began nipping at his collarbone, warm hand brushing at the skin beneath his shirt. 

Rand noticed the pause and pulled away, gray eyes intent. "Do you want me to stop?"

Mat snorted. "Light, I don't want that. Keep going."

He pushed Rand back down onto the bed, seated atop him. Now it was his turn to mouth at the curve of Rand's neck, bending down and trailing faint little bitemarks all along his skin. It'd leave a mark in the morning, but he already felt a buzz at his neck where Rand had left his mark. One hand rose reflexively to tangle in Rand's hair, while the other moved to his trousers and began to undo them.

"Light," he heard Rand moan. Mat smiled and sat up slowly.

"I need you," Rand hissed, grabbing hold of Mat by the collar and pulling him back down. There was an edge to his voice, Mat could feel Rand's erection through the thin, irritating layer of fabric that separated the both of them. "I _need _you, Mat."

"I need you too. But unless we prepare beforehand it's going to hurt."

Rand let out a whine, but let Mat roll off him and rummage through the drawer beside their bed. And it was only when Mat returned after a few moments that he really took the time to observe how _beautiful _Rand really was: Red hair tousled and spread over the pillow, pale face flushed and sweaty, eyelids drooping and the hickeys mat had left scattered over his collarbone to his neck.

First came Mat's pants, then his smallclothes, and then he was tugging down at Rand's clothes to expose more of his smooth, pale flesh. He'd dipped his fingers into the bottle Mat had brought, fingers slick with lubrication, and pressed his fingers inside to stretch him out. He felt _full _with Rand's fingers, rocking back and forth and revering in the pleasure that he was receiving. With a sly little grin he reached down to play with Rand's now tangled hair, brushing it away from his face and - no, he wasn't quite ready yet - grinding against him, delighting in the soft whines Rand let out.

"Tease," Rand muttered, shifting his head on the pillow.

Mat snorted. It was like the old days back in the Two Rivers. 

Shaking a little, he lowered himself onto Rand. There was a moment of hesitation but then he felt Rand's hands drift up to his hips and push him down, so that Mat was seated atop Rand, hands pressing down on his shoulders. He surveyed Rand from where he sat, grin vanishing from his face for a moment.

It _hurt_. Not much, but a little.

"Are you alright?" Rand asked. "Do you want to stop?"

The grin returned to Mat's face - there was something so utterly enticing about the pain he felt. He wanted more of it.

"I'm doing well. You?"

For the first time that night Mat watched Rand's face break into a real, genuine smile. 

"Light... I need more..."

Rand pulled him down to kiss him but Mat was the one shifting his hips against Rand, moving against him. Rocking back and forth he tilted Rand's head up to meet his, cupping his face in his hands and gently pressing his lips apart with his tongue. How good it felt to buck his hips against him, to delight in the quiet little moans Rand let out through their kissing. He moved away from Rand's mouth when it felt like their lungs might collapse for air, the sound of their slow, heavy breathing filling the small room. He could smell the sweat hanging in the air, feel it coating his body. And for Mat it felt good. He was rough in his movements because there was that edge of pain he wanted.

And Rand was the gentleness that he needed, his mouth hot and slick whenever Mat bent down to kiss him. Sometimes he would slip his hand beneath Mat's shirt to feel at him but for the most part he laid on his back and let Mat stay atop him. That was how he liked it. Then Rand was finished and for a moment Mt let the control he'd had slip away - gasping for air when he felt Rand fill him up, hands ceasing to press down on the bed and instead coming to rest on his thighs. He pulled himself off Rand, beginning to shake even though he hadn't come down from the high he'd felt only moments ago.

He fell against the bed, breath caught between moaning and laughing. He was stupid to think that the Rand Al'Thor he had known for so long had vanished in the time they'd spend away. And then Rand was leaning over Mat, placing slow and deliberate kisses to his stomach before moving down to his cock.

"Do you-" 

Mat nodded. "Yes."

He laced his fingers in Rand's hair when he felt him move down, clenching his muscles. It felt good - his tongue, his mouth - but then he realized how tightly his fingers were knotted in Rand's hair and for a brief second worried if he was hurting him.

"Are you alright?"

Rand pulled away, looking up at him with gray eyes and saliva and pre-cum dripping from his tongue. 

"I'm alright," he said. "I like you pulling at my hair like that, Mat."

And he was back to sucking him off again, Mat letting out a hiss of pleasure and digging his fingers through locks of soft red hair. He growled when he felt himself nearing release, pressing his thighs into Rand's face and grunting out low murmurs of "Light" and "Please" and at last "Blood and blood ashes".

Then it was over and he was finally beginning to come back down from the pleasure that this had brought him, feeling too warm in the shirt that he still wore. Rand pulled away, gulping and wiping away what he hadn't managed to swallow from his face. He looked tired but... content.

"You're a mess," Mat pointed out, fingers flying over the numerous hickeys he'd left on Rand's neck.

"So are you."

They were both messes, both slowly unravelling and changing since they had left. But for the time they had each other, and something in Mat told him that at least for a while Rand wasn't going to leave - and it wasn't just because he'd been a good fuck, either. 

He pulled himself close to Rand, resting his head on his shoulder. "We should clean up. I'm tired. And you must be tired, too."

"Not particularl-"

Rand's denial was cut off by a loud yawn and Mat let out a snarf.

"Of course you aren't."

They took their time cleaning up and when they did they were careful with one another. Neither of them bothered leaving towards their respective rooms, though - they were both too worn out for that, and besides they wanted to stay with each other.

So Mat fell asleep with his head resting on Rand's chest, feeling satiated and utterly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I'M SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG. 
> 
> Real life's a shitstorm but then I COULDNT LOG INTO MY FUCKING ACCOUNT
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS THIS IS DONE AND I STG THAT ANY FURTHER UPDATES WILL TAKE LESS TIME IM SO FUCKING SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> in which lovi decides "fuck it" and comes this close to overusing the passive-aggressive ";3" face
> 
> anyways. the world lacks cauthor smut and i am here to supply.


End file.
